


The Secret's Out

by HollyKasakabe



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 1.6K, 2nd POV, 2nd Person, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fic, Flirting, HollyKasakabe, Humor, Reader has awesome style, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, criminal minds - Freeform, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyKasakabe/pseuds/HollyKasakabe
Summary: Request: Can you do a Spencer x reader where they’re secretly dating and she walks into the bullpen and she’s like not what they expected (Leather jacket, boots, skater skirt, etc) and Morgan tries to flirt but fails?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

The worst thing about profilers was that they didn't know how to turn off their profiling habits. Keeping a secret from the team was all but impossible; between Hotch, who supervised each of the team cordially, and Garcia, who would hug and flirt with and tease everyone like an older sister, Spencer should've known that his girlfriend wouldn't stay a secret for very long.

He tried regardless. There was no point in giving up before you've so much as started, was there?

_Stay safe._

He reread the letters in the text over again and felt a slight smile forcing its way onto his face before he moved his phone out of sight. You were thinking of him. He'd get to see you as soon as the case was solved and you came home, and you'd jokingly (but half-serious) call him your hero and make him coffee with a lot of sugar, just like he liked it, and if he was lucky, you'd kiss him and go on a walk together, too.

"Ooh, look at this," Morgan hooted, getting everyone else's attention while the jet took off from the runway and straightened out in the air. Rossi was still digging his fingers into his arm rests when Spencer started glaring at Morgan, shaking his head slightly. The man just grinned bigger and didn't take the hint. "Pretty Boy's looking all dreamy this morning. What's got you so happy, Reid?"

"Nothing's making me happy," Spencer protested. His relationship wasn't quite new, but it was still sweet and relatively young. He wanted to preserve its innocence and treasure the little bit of privacy he had before it came out to the people he spent the majority of his time with. "People are dead! I'm not happy!"

Tara shared a knowing look with JJ and the blonde nodded. Tara looked back down to the book on her thighs and sang under her breath, "The man doth protest too much."

"What about you, Morgan?" Spencer turned it on his friend, who leaned back and put his hands up. "Why're you happy? You were late getting on the jet. Savannah?"

"Of course I'm happy. My baby girl's happy, I've got myself some hot coffee, and we're going to go kick some killer's ass."

JJ cocked her head. "Don't forget that your date last night cancelled," she reminded him in that very maternal way. She took that voice when she thought Spencer needed a break from the teasing, and Spencer could've kissed her for it – except that she wasn't Y/N, and so he had no interest in kissing her, anyway.

Morgan looked pained, like a deer who just knew they were about to be slammed into by a semi, and the gently-mocking laughter from Rossi and the smug smirk that he received from Spencer taught him to leave everyone else alone. Spencer was sure it wouldn't last very long, but it wasn't very often that they got to tease Morgan instead of him, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

"If I add these two, then I'll have an acid," you guessed, pointing out two elements on the table. "Right?"

"No, you have to have this one, here." Standing over your shoulder at his kitchen table, Spencer pointed out a third component. "This is the one that gives the reactivity that dissolves bases when combined with your binary compound."

"Awesome. Thanks. That's why I was wrong in class." You had a job, but you'd decided to take a couple of classes at college in the off time that you had. Looking over your shoulder, you smiled up at your boyfriend. He leaned down and you shared a soft, short kiss, which was interrupted by a rapping on the door.

"Hey, Reid!" A man's voice came through soundly. You looked over there warily. Spencer had told you that you'd have him to yourself for the entire night. "Open up, man, I got a message from Garcia."

"Morgan," Spencer groaned. You jumped up from your seat.

"You won't even know I'm here," you promised, gathering your things and scurrying out into the bedroom, swinging the door shut after you.

In the apartment, you heard Spencer answer the door to his colleague and listened in curiously. It wasn't about work. From what you could gather, Morgan had just been looking for an excuse to intrude, and you half-suspected that he'd done so because he wanted to catch Spencer spending time with his girlfriend. It was cute at first, but it was getting a little tiring to have to hide out of sight and pretend you didn't exist.

When he got rid of his friend and came back to tell you the coast was clear, you sighed and grabbed onto his wrist. "Spence, come on," you whined. It was a lie to say your feelings weren't a little hurt. "Let's just tell them already. It's been a few months. I think we've established that we're doing alright. What can it hurt to meet your friends?" You could see he was undecided. "Wouldn't you like to have some warning before they drop in?"

That idea pushed his opinion to the other side and you could tell you'd won. You smiled slightly, victorious. "I guess it would be nice to not be nagged about my cell phone every time we text," he admitted, chuckling a little.

"At least they're not constantly ignoring you."

"After how persistent Morgan's been for the last few weeks, I think I would've actually preferred that!" You both laughed and you stood up on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_Running late getting luggage from jet._

"Well, I wish I'd known that when I'd come in," you said under your breath, sliding your phone away. You'd planned to meet the BAU with Spencer at your side, but you'd just entered the bullpen and not only were you alone, but you felt very out of place.

Your boss was pretty lax with the dress code, so you got to wear what you liked. What you _liked_ was what a lot of people said made you look like a rebel. Your favorite coat was a brown leather jacket that you almost always wore, which covered your shoulders and snugly zipped up the front. You paired it most days with a pleated skater skirt, leggings or nylons, and a pair of boots (you had three different kinds). Your makeup was sparse, but your dark eyeshadow and mascara brought more attention to your eyes. You weren't trying to make a statement; you just liked the way you looked in that kind of outfit, so you didn't see a reason to stop wearing skirts and boots and leather.

The first person to notice you stood up from his desk and came over to you with a friendly and inviting disposition. You had no idea who he was, until he opened his mouth and started talking. "Hey, little miss," he greeted with a charming smile. "Can I help you find someone?" _Morgan,_ you recognized his voice.

"I'm waiting on someone else," you told him with a tight smile.

"Alright. SSA Derek Morgan, but you can call me anytime," he said flirtatiously. You smiled slightly and rolled your eyes. Though the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, he just wasn't the kind of guy you usually went for. Because his name wasn't Spencer Reid, he wasn't even currently on your dance card.

"I'll keep that in mind in case someone breaks into my apartment." You gently rebuffed and made it into a joke, since he was in the FBI and you could see his gun holstered at his waist.

Several more people were watching. Morgan was comfortable, and he spoke at a normal volume. He was audible to some of the nearest desks. He chuckled at your humor. "You know, I always thought the way to my heart was through my stomach, but I'm starting to think you may've gotten there through my eyes."

You took it as a compliment, but you still wanted him to stop. You chose a less subtle means of conveying that. "That's funny, because when I aim for someone's heart, I usually go straight into the chest cavity and break the ribs out of the way." You told him conversationally with a totally straight face.

He took a step back, a look of alarm and discomfort crossing his face, and a short, dark-haired, dark-skinned woman at a desk to your right giggled. _"Oh my God,"_ she whispered at Morgan's stricken look.

"Laugh it up, Tara," Morgan told her over your shoulder, backing away with his hands up. "Alright, I get it. I can tell when I'm not appreciated."

"Y/N!" Spencer called from behind you, finally entering the bullpen with his duffel bag thumping against his thigh with every step. He dropped it off at Tara's desk and hurried to you and Morgan. "I thought you were going to wait."

"I was already in when I got your text," you answered apologetically.

"Sorry," he winced. Noticing Morgan, he stepped to the side and gestured to you, a hand on your shoulder supportively. "Um, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. We've been dating for a few months. She wanted to meet you guys."

"I heard you wanted to meet me, actually," you chimed in, smiling at Morgan mischievously. He looked completely blown away. Until then, you'd always thought that it was just an exaggeration that people's jaws dropped when they were surprised.

"You-" Morgan pointed at you. "Him?" The hand moved to Spencer, who frowned at the man, taking offense. "You and him…? Whoa…" Confused, he started to go back to the safety of his desk. On his way, he smacked your boyfriend's shoulder. "Congratulations, Pretty Boy."


End file.
